Dear Diary
by Jeruk
Summary: Eren yang polos tidak akan pernah menyangka akan ada hari di mana matanya yang suci menangkap segepok buku bertuliskan tinta emas di atasnya. Diary book—terlebih milik Lance Corporal Rivaille. Warning Inside!


Matahari yang terasa beranak-pinak menjadi lima ekor di atas kepala kini dicueki habis-habisan eksistensinya. Eren yang polos dan lucu tidak akan pernah menyangka akan ada hari di mana matanya yang suci menangkap segepok buku dengan_ cover_ kulit yang bertuliskan tinta emas di atasnya.

_Diary book._

Manik hijau dalam rongganya nyaris copot _on the spot_.

—milik _Lance Corporal_ Rivaille. Diukir dengan tulisan tangan yang sangat apik.

_The hell!_ Dia nulis _diary_?!

Dunia Eren langsung gonjang-ganjing.

* * *

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Dear Diary © Jeruk**

**Warning : Canon, OOC, Typo(s), chaotically EYD**

**Eren X Buku _Diary_ /SLAPPED!/**

* * *

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Dengan gelagat yang teramat mencurigakan Eren menolehkan kepalanya ke sana ke mari untuk memastikan saksi mata. Sorot _jade_-nya menyapu seisi lapangan. _Yosh_, aman sentosa. Semua yang ada di sekitarnya masing-masing sibuk dengan latihan mereka. Yah, anggap saja saat ini Eren sedang mangkir—_hatchim!_—istirahat sejenak maksudnya.

Bocah setengah titan itu pun berjongkok perlahan, dan setelah berpikir jungkir balik akhirnya satu tangan miliknya mencolek buku yang tergeletak di atas rumput tersebut. Antisipasi saja, takut-takut ini salah satu bentuk jebakan maupun eksperimen aneh seorang berkacamata yang fanatik terhadap makhluk _gigantic_ pemakan umat manusia. Jangan pernah salahkan instingnya yang jadi kelewat parno. Ia satu-satunya makhluk Tuhan yang sudah menjadi langganan cipratan getah malapetaka dari Hanji.

Yakin buku di atas tanah itu tidak mengeluarkan asap atau menimbulkan potensi daya ledak, Eren buru-buru mencomot dan membawanya kabur dari sana. Langsung saja pemikiran picik berseliweran di balik surai _dark brown_ anak itu. Dia jadi merasa ingin tahu macam-macam hal berbau Rivaille. Ia yakin semua rahasia sang _Corporal_ terlampir dalam buku yang ukurannya pas dalam saku itu.

Sedikit saja, ia ingin tahu sisi lain di balik wajah _deadpan _namun bengis tak berperasaan itu.

Sebuah pohon raksasa tak berbuah menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang sudah dibanjiri peluh pasca latihan. Eren nyaman duduk dalam naungan bayang-bayang pohon yang teduh. Perasaan gelisah dan _excitement_ yang tak beralasan bergelut dalam jiwanya yang terbakar api kekepoan.

Dengan semangat mudanya yang tersulut Eren membuka halaman sampul. Sebuah judul besar berlampirkan '_Diary Book_' dengan huruf kapital tebal mengisi setengah halaman kertas. Dua kata tersebut makin membuat jantungnya cekat-cekot. Ia menampar kertas buku ke halaman berikutnya. Woah, _sasuga!_ Bahkan halaman pertama diisi dengan biodata lengkap Rivaille. Setengah mati Eren menahan hasrat untuk tidak terbahak menemukan kolom data tinggi badan yang dibantai habis dengan tinta pena. _Well_, Eren lumayan maklum akan sensitifitas Rivaille dengan yang satu itu.

Setelah asyik merecoki isi halaman perdana, Eren melanjutkan penjelajahan nistanya. Halaman berikutnya terekspos. Alis tebalnya mengudara. Ia kembali membalik lembar setelahnya—lalu berikutnya, dan berikutnya lagi. Begitulah seterusnya hingga ia menemukan pembatas di pertengahan halaman. Mulut yang awalnya terkatup kian menganga seiring tangannya dengan cekatan menelanjangi informasi dalam buku pribadi sang _Corporal_.

Hati Eren mulai berkecamuk.

Yang benar saja…

—Ini buku _diary,_ kok, isinya daftar anggaran belanja _Scouting Legion_, absen anggota, rancangan pola _training_, dan banyak lagi informasi yang Eren tidak habis pikir mengapa bisa hinggap dalam buku berkedok _diary_ itu. Dan, oh, lihat! Ada catatan hutang-piutang segala!

Yang jelas, asumsi Eren, buku ini lebih layak disebut buku teror ketimbang catatan curhatan harian.

Segala kewarasan dan kepolosan Eren terhisap dalam jurang nestapa. Sekonyong-konyong ia merasa keluguannya telah dipermainkan. Ingin rasanya ia mengajukan gugatan protes pada si pemilik buku lantaran ia telah tertipu mentah-mentah. Tapi ia harus meng-_keep_ pemikiran barusan, alih-alih ia bisa kena tampar _boots_ super _clean_ milik Rivaille.

Eren hendak mengunyah buku seukuran _sandwich_ di tangannya sampai selembar kertas yang persis bon belanja merosot dari salah satu halaman buku. Ia memungutnya setengah hati—kemudian muntah pelangi.

Itu foto Eren. Setengah tubuh—dan sedang bertelanjang dada pulak! Pose tak lazim di mana ia terlihat tengah berjalan terbalik dengan dua tangan dan air muka menahan derita yang teramat sangat. Ah, jadi teringat lagi kenangan mengenaskan satu itu. Kalau tidak salah itu _scene_ saat ia kena hukum gara-gara kecolongan sedang bergosip ria dengan Jean saat latihan neraka bersama Keith Shadis. Kalau mau ditilik lebih teliti, kepala Jean kelihatan sedikit di bagian sudut depan foto.

Lantas pertanyaan pokoknya, kenapa foto ini ada dalam catatan teror Rivaille? Mau diapakan memangnya? Dimasukan ke dalam boneka jenglot dan diguna-guna, begitu?

Eren meneliti lembar halaman buku tempat foto itu berasal. Rentetan kalimat dengan data yang detail dan akurat menjiplak permukaan kertas. Eren membacanya dengan seksama. Ketangkasan, daya tahan, _speed_, _strong point_, spot terlemah. Semua tentang dirinya ada di sana. Rivaille benar-benar orang yang kritis dan perfeksionis. Bahkan ukuran tubuhnya secara jelas dan gamblang diekspos dalam paragraf penuh empat lembar halaman. Dengan watadosnya Eren bersiul takjub.

Namun masih banyak jawaban dari sekian pertanyaan yang belum berhasil memuaskan keingintahuannya. Satu dari pertanyaan itu—mengapa hanya ada data dirinya. Tidak ada yang lain. Eren mengernyit sangsi.

_It's kind of—_

"Menikmati istirahat siangmu, hm, _shitty brat_."

Pekikan kolosal Eren menjadi respon spontan terhadap teguran Rivaille yang secara ghoib muncul di sisi kanannya. Terlalu dekat, hingga nafas panas pria itu tertangkap kentara di cuping dan merambati permukaan tengkuk si _brownish_.

"_Sir!_"

Satu alis si surai hitam menukik naik. Sorot matanya otomatis langsung mengarah pada sesuatu dalam genggaman tangan Eren yang membatu secara alami.

"Kau kelihatan punya banyak waktu untuk sekedar membaca—"

Begitu _loading has connected_, mata sipit Rivaille membelo seketika.

"Buku itu…" Refleks sang _Corporal_ menepuk saku bajunya—yang tentu saja sudah tepos tak berisi. "Kenapa bisa ada padamu?" Dari suaranya pun Eren dapat merasakan sesak nafas yang luar biasa.

Tangannya yang tangkas lantas menyambar miliknya. Segera saja buku mini itu berpindah tangan. Alis Rivaille menyatu dengan tidak menyenangkan. Ada pancaran _dark gloomy_ menguar ekstreme dari pori-pori tubuh seniornya itu, terutama bagian matanya yang terlihat seperti mau mengeluarkan laser. Kalau tatapan bisa membunuh, Eren bersumpah sekarang eksistensi dirinya hanya akan jadi kenangan belaka.

"A—anu tadi…"

"Lihat isinya?" Rivaille _to the point_.

Eren geleng-geleng dengan cepat. Namun di waktu yang sama ia juga menganggukkan kepalanya dengan polos. Keringat terasa membasahi seluruh pakaian dalamnya. _Nervous_ tingkat kecamatan, _man_.

Rivaille menguliti sang bocah yang kicep tak berdaya dengan tatapan menginterogasi dalam kurun waktu yang tidak sebentar. Yang ia lakukan hanya menatapnya—lebih pas kalau dibilang memelototinya—namun mampu mengikis ketahanan jantung Eren yang ototnya kian melemah tiap detiknya.

Sang predator pada akhirnya melepaskan mangsa buruannya. Semburan nafas kasarnya memutus perkara di antara mereka.

"Kau dihukum."

"K—kenapa?"

"Kau mengabaikan halang rintang nomor 3, merusak sabuk _gear_, berlari di luar lintasan—" Satu persatu dosa Eren di _mention_ olehnya, membuat yang bersangkutan meringis pilu. Dan lagi-lagi sepasang _orbs_ gelap itu menghujamnya dengan telak. "—lalu bolos di jam ke tiga latihan hari ini." Desisan tajam itu memiliki unsur tersirat yang kalau di_translete_ dalam bahasa sansekerta adalah 'membaca catatan pribadi milik orang lain tanpa izin'.

Sekali lagi jiwa pikun Eren kumat. Ia benar-benar melupakan _Lance Corporal _Rivaille yang notabene pelatih dari latihan neraka hari ini.

"Bereskan barak _section_ B. Sekarang. Jangan buang waktumu dengan berdiam diri di bawah pohon."

Eren salto. Barak di _section_ B totalnya ada 24 bangunan. Sudah dipastikan jatah untuk makan malam nanti akan tandas tanpa sedikitpun mendapat lirikannya.

Melihat Eren yang berjibaku dengan wajah galaunya, mata sang _Corporal_ berkilat mencurigakan. "…hoo, atau—"

"B—baik!"

Eren langsung membaca situasi. Rivaille kelihatannya niat menambah jatah hukumannya dengan sekalian membersihkan istal kuda satu divisi.

Ah, _no thank you very much_, ya!

Melihat Eren yang sudah bergegas ngacir dari jarak pandangnya, dengan perasaan aneh Rivaille menarik keluar lembaran foto yang tersimpan asal dalam buku di genggamannya. Ia mendengus kemudian. Tangannya memutar sisi lain kertas bergambar tersebut. Tercetak jelas sebuah kalimat singkat di balik foto bocah Jaeger itu. Pandangan pria itu melunak sesaat. Namun Rivaille jadi merasa sangsi. Mata sipitnya memicing pada sosok Eren yang sudah raib di tikungan.

Seandainya saja Eren melihat.

—Tapi kelihatannya, sih, tidak…

Rivaille yang merasa aman bersandar lega pada tubuh kokoh pohon di balik punggung.

"_Then it's fine._"

* * *

**Tamat**

* * *

**A/N** : Ga apa-apa, silahkan diimajinasikan sesuka sendiri kalimat nista macam apa di balik foto itu X'D Belakangan nonton Sponge Bob episode rahasia isi boks milik Patrick. _Yes_, jadi keinspirasi X9 Ufufufu~

_Thanks for reading, brothers! Reviews are always loved!_ ;)


End file.
